


( i like the world better ) in your arms

by softmullen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Kippen Siblings, M/M, cyrus' parents are a brief mention, hand holding, just really cute and soft, mention of andi and jonah, one of his moms have a short line, three months after the bench scene, tj and cyrus cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmullen/pseuds/softmullen
Summary: three months after the bench scene





	( i like the world better ) in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not over them being actual boyfriends so now i’m writing a bunch of fics, enjoy

cyrus felt like he could lay there forever, with his head on tjs chest, letting him run his fingers through his messy hair, and watching tv. there was no talking, just sitting, and being there. this is how it's been for the past three months, all summer they've been together. of course, beside the times where he was with the good hair crew and jonah spending their last summer together before andi goes to school. 

it was mostly at night or in the mornings when tj and cyrus we're together, after the first few weeks being a bit awkward and them figuring out what each other was comfortable with, everything just went uphill from there. tj would come over his house at night, leave sometime after cyrus fell asleep, and then in the mornings cyrus would go over there. his parents still didn't know he had a boyfriend, and they've both been putting it off all summer to do anything about that. for now they liked where they were. just being them. yeah, his friends knew, but they never really had time to talk about it, they were too busy making sure they had the best summer together. cyrus didn't mind though, he wanted to spend his summer with andi. 

right now it was really late at night, almost ten, that wouldn't really have been considered late the last few months but tomorrow was the first day of school and he needed his rest. especially after the emotional goodbye to andi yesterday, he knew it wasn't forever and that he'd see her a lot, but it was still sad. 

cyrus yawned, "i think you should go home, we have to get up early tomorrow." he whispered, lifting his head up off of tj's lap. 

"i usually don't leave till you fall asleep though." cyrus smiled and pulled him up off the couch, "yes, but i don't want you to be tired tomorrow. i'd like a boyfriend who didn't fall asleep on me during school." cyrus noticed tj's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "i'm never gonna get over hearing that word." he whispered, not even trying to hide the smile.

cyrus smiled in return, "good, cause i'm never gonna stop saying it." after a few more minutes of cyrus lecturing tj on how he needs sleep, he finally got him to the front door. "i'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"

"ambers gonna pick me up?" tj nodded, "then yeah, tomorrow."

"tomorrow." he whispered one last time, wrapping his arm around cyrus' shoulders and kissing his temple. "bye." and with that he was out the door. cyrus was grateful that his parents were either working really late or going to bed early because he don't know what he'd even say if they were to catch them. 

he cleans up the living room quickly, like folding up the blanket and putting the pillows back where they belong, before finally going up to his room. this was the part he hated the most, going from being in tjs arms to lying in bed alone the next minute. it's all so new to him, having a boyfriend, having this person that you quite literally never want to leave. he can't help but wonder if tj feels the same way. if only he knew that he did. every night.

the next morning cyrus got dressed fast and ate a quick breakfast, not knowing exactly what time amber was coming. he had just finished his last piece of toast when tj texted him and said they were about to pull up. "have a good first day." his mom yelled as he ran out the door. just as he suspected, tj sat in the backseat, while buffy was in the front next to amber. 

"nervous?" tj asked, as they rode into the parking lot of grant high school. nervous was an understatement. "no." he lied, well only partially. of course he was nervous, but not for what tj was talking about. starting school was scary but things like this didn't scare him, it was just so natural for him. what scared him was the idea of high school, the expectations. so yeah, he was nervous.

when they finally parked, amber and buffy said they'd meet them inside so amber could show them all around. tj and cyrus sat in the car for a minute in silence. "i'm nervous too." tj said softly, grabbing his hand. "but i think it's gonna be alright." cyrus nodded, "yeah, it's gonna be alright." 

being affectionate in public for them was never a big deal, because to them, the only affection was tjs arm around him, which they did before they were even dating. sometimes there was an occasional hand hold, but it was hard to tell since they walk so close together either way. but here at school, people are constantly watching, constantly judging. what would even happen if someone said something? cyrus didn't even want to think about that.

now out in the parking lot, everything felt like it was in slow motion. tj and cyrus kept their hands locked as they walked, feeling like everyone's eyes were on them. 

after amber showed them the basics, tj pulled cyrus aside, "you okay?" he was. "yea, i'm okay." he smiled, pulling him into a hug. tjs head rested on the top of his. his resting in the crook of his neck. 

"i'll see you after first period." and with that they went their separate ways. 

well until lunch.


End file.
